


Even Eleanor Sometimes Nods.

by Akihaa



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: F/F, I know the bracelet is supposed to be a vesperia reference but let me have this one thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihaa/pseuds/Akihaa
Summary: Magilou decides it would be funny to put on the Blastia Bracelet on Eleanor in her sleep and watch what happens.





	Even Eleanor Sometimes Nods.

**Author's Note:**

> I based this off their conversation log when you look at the Bodhi Blastia Bracelet from the expedition tab. I didn't find a link to the conversation, so I just wrote it down in this doc: https://docs.google.com/document/d/11uqMN0S5z-83QHEhIhnSFaWWAnuWOo7bij-b30cnAjc/edit?usp=sharing  
> Please read it before reading this work or else the fic won't make much sense.  
> This is just really self indulgent but this ship is also basically my city now so I'm gonna do what I want.

“Curiosity may have killed the cat...But satisfaction brought it back!”

 

Magilou cackled to herself under the cover of the night, crouching next to a bed in the darkness. She opened the clasp on a mysterious bangle and closed it on a wrist that hung over the edge of the bed.

“And now, for the final touch!” With a tap of the tip of her finger, an arte circle glowed around the bracelet, then faded.

“Miss Magilou! What do you think you’re doing to Madam Eleanor!” Bienfu seemingly popped out of nowhere, yelling at Magilou at nearly the top of his lungs. Thankfully, Eleanor had always been a sound sleeper, and did not even stir in her sleep. The witch grasped at her malak’s neck and shook him about.

“Quiet, you, unless you want to feel my punishment again!” She whispered harshly.

“B-Bieeen….”

“Ever since our little tiff earlier, I’ve been more and more curious about just what kind of elusive arte this bracelet bestows upon its wearer, and what better way to find out than trying it out second-hand? Courtesy of our dear Eleanor, of course…”

 

The next morning, Eleanor awoke feeling refreshed. Though, her dreams were a little…  
Okay, a lot bizarre. Seeing all those cakes and candies frolicking around made absolutely no sense to Eleanor, but then again, when have dreams ever made any sense?

She stood up to stretch, raising her arms over her head and leaning to the left and right to relieve her muscles, until she realized a strange weight on her left wrist. Eleanor moved her hands back down to take a look and screamed.

“What in the-!?” Eleanor recognized the gold bangle wrapped around her waist with a tight, but not uncomfortable grip. She hurriedly attempted to unclasp the bracelet to take it off, but the clasp refused to budge. After wrestling with the bangle to no avail, Eleanor burst out her room with a huff and into the obvious culprit’s.

 

“MAGILOU!!!”

 

Along with the sudden slam of her door and shrill screech of anger, Magilou woke with a start and fell off her bed with a thud.

“What!? What!!? What’s happening? What could possibly be so important that I must be awoken in such an uncouth manner!?” She said in a tizzy.

“This, of course!” Eleanor aggressively pointed to the golden accessory on her wrist. “How could you!? I told you that I didn’t want to wear this in case something bad happened!”

“Oh, that’s all?” Magilou yawned. “Nothing bad has happened yet, right? You seem lively and well, so it’s fine!” She assured. “And for the record, I wasn’t the one who put it on. It must have decided you were it’s chosen one, so it latched onto you and now refuses to let go!”

“Sure, nothing bad _yet,_ but what happens if we need to fight and it does something weird!? How will you explain yourself! Also, that’s clearly a lie and you know it!” Eleanor countered, to which Magilou simply shrugged.

“Whatever. You can believe whatever you want to.” She said, standing back up on her feet and brushing herself off. “More importantly though, how do you feel?”

“Angry.”

“I can see that much! I meant do you feel any changes in your powers? Any super powerful, mind boggling artes that you never knew before but suddenly do now?” Magilou interrogated.

“Nothing of the sort.” The exorcist huffed. “But now that you mention it, I’m having a craving for sweets.”

“That’s all!? Damn...I was hoping something more exciting would happen. But if that’s the case, then...” Magilou muttered under her breath with a sly grin.

“Ahah! So you _were_ the one who put this thing on me!”

“I said nothing of the sort! All I said was that I was expecting something else to happen if someone actually wore it! Never did I say that I put it on.”

“You-!”

Eleanor and Magilou continued bickering over the other. Velvet walked past, raising an eyebrow at the unusual scene of Eleanor shaking Magilou by her feathered collar and demanding that she “take it off”. Though her initial instinct was to interrupt and ask what exactly was going on, she decided against it, knowing that all it would do is give her a headache.

* * *

Eizen paced back and forth across the deck, his furrowed brows seeming to be even more furrowed than usual.  
  


“Eizen, what’s going on?” Velvet asked. He turned to her, a scowl on his face. 

“One of the treasures kept in the treasury has gone missing. I went in there to place another valuable the scouting ship found, but then noticed it disappeared.” He explained.

“Seriously? What was it? If it’s something not that important, I don’t see the reason to be bothered.”

  
“It was-”

 

Eleanor emerged from the cabin with an equally troubled expression as Eizen’s, with Magilou following not too far behind her. He glanced over at the odd accessory on Eleanor’s wrist.

“That! That bracelet! So it was you, Eleanor!” Eizen’s eyes widened upon realizing that the very treasure that had gone missing was clasped tightly around the exorcist’s wrist. Eleanor looked over at Eizen at the sound of her name and was shocked to see him marching up to her.

“W-what?” She stuttered.

“The bracelet on your wrist.” Velvet clarified. “Being the treasure fanatic he is, Eizen was freaking out that it had disappeared from the treasury. I’m surprised though, Eleanor. I never knew you liked that kind of fashion.”

“No, you’re mistaken! I wasn’t the one who took this! I can’t take this damned thing off even if I wanted to! Look.” Eleanor tugged on the bracelet which refused to fall off. “This is all her fault, I swear!” She pointed at the witch behind her who pretended to be clueless.

“Who, me?” Magilou looked around and pointed at herself too. “I’m perfectly innocent, I tell you! If you have any proof that I took it, then I demand that you show it. Innocent until proven guilty, I always say. But if you must know, Eleanor wasn’t the one who took it either. My poor, pounding head can attest to that.”

“Well, if neither of you took it and it’s on Eleanor’s wrist, who else could have taken it?” Eizen growled.

“Does it really matter?” Velvet interrupted. “I think it’s better if someone’s getting use out of it, rather than it sitting and collecting dust in some pirate ship.”

“That’s right, I agree with everything that Velvet just said. And who knows, maybe Eleanor could be granted some amazing powers by wearing it and help us out even more in battle!” Magilou added.

“Or, maybe, I don’t know, I could potentially _die_ from whatever unknown powers this thing has?” Eleanor retorted.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, dear Eleanor. If an arte like that really were to be on this bracelet, I would know.”

 

“Tch, fine!” Eizen shouted. “Look, I don’t care anymore. Keep the bracelet, but just be quiet already. It’s too early for this. We’re going to be docking shortly.” With that, he stormed off to the helm of the ship, leaving them behind in their own argument.

 

“Alright then, Eleanor, how about this,” Magilou started. “If you’re really so adamant about taking that thing off, let’s make a bet!" 

Eleanor stood at attention at the offer. “Fine. Let’s hear it.”

“You mentioned that you had a craving for sweets earlier, so it’s gotten me thinking. If you can go the entire day without eating a single candy or pastry, I’ll take that off for you.”

“So you _can_ take it off!” Eleanor gasped.

“Of course I can, what kind of witch do you take me for? Anyway, there’s a catch to this bet, as you might expect. If I see you so much as put a sweet in your mouth, you have to do any one thing that I ask, and you can’t say no!”

“Are you serious? That’s so-”

“Well, it’s either you either accept it or don’t. I don’t really care if you do or not, but it would be in your own best interest to take it, seeing how eager you are to remove that bracelet.” Magilou smirked.

 

“Oh, why you-!” Eleanor balled her hand into a fist that was just about ready to knock some sense into the witch. “Fine! I accept! But you better hold up your end of the bet, Magilou.”

“And I should say the same to you, dear Eleanor.”

The two malak users exchanged glances before the praetor huffed and stomped away while Magilou simply shrugged and walked the opposite direction, smiling to herself.

 

“Hey, Velvet,” Rokurou watched Eleanor march by him, and he could swear he saw steam almost coming out her ears. “What’s up with those two? They’ve been arguing with each other all day.”

“Something about some dumb bracelet. Magilou’s just playing her tricks again, so don’t pay it any mind. It’ll blow over by tomorrow or something.” Velvet waved off the situation as if was something that occurred daily.

“Huh. If you say so.” 

* * *

 

 

The Van Eltia finally docked into the port. The group decided to split up their separate ways, going into town and doing what they needed before regrouping at the inn to discuss their next plans. 

Unfortunately for Eleanor, she had to keep within Magilou’s sight for the day due to their bet.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve gotten myself into this…” She mumbled to herself, trailing behind Magilou who was happily walking ahead of her with a bounce in her step. “No, look on the bright side, Eleanor. If you get through this, this bracelet will finally come off. And this is a good opportunity to know what Magilou does in her spare time! If I observe her closely enough, maybe I can figure something out to get myself out of this mess...”

“Oh my, just look at all these tasty little treats!” Magilou suddenly exclaimed. She had stopped next to a stall that was selling crepes. Just looking at them made Eleanor’s mouth water.

“Indeed, little miss! They’re freshly made too, so get them while you can! Only 20 gald each.” The vendor encouraged.

“I think I’ll take one, then!”

“And what about you, Miss exorcist?”

 

“O-oh, me? Um…” Eleanor knew she couldn’t, but the temptation of the sweet treat before her was too much. She’d been strangely craving something like this ever since she woke up this morning.

 

“How nice of you to ask, but I’m afraid my exorcist friend here is on a very strict diet!” Magilou interrupted, much to Eleanor’s surprise.

 

“Is that so? My apologies. One crepe for yourself then, miss.”

Magilou said her thanks and continued walking down the stalls as Eleanor eyed her eating the crepe. It was almost agonizing to watch, but Eleanor couldn’t take her eyes away.

“ _This must be the fault of this cursed bracelet! I’ve never been so obsessed with sweets like this before, but now I can’t stop thinking about them…!_ ” Eleanor thought.

Magilou quickly finished off the crepe and scouted out for the next sweets stall, which wasn’t too far away. They were selling small bags of fruit flavored hard candies, which Magilou bought on the spot.

 

“Hey, Magilou!!” Eleanor shouted, clearly seeing where this was going. “This is so unfair! You were planning this all along, weren’t you!?’

“All’s fair in love and war, Eleanor. And besides, I don’t ever recall saying that _I_ couldn’t eat sweets!” The witch retorted. She popped a candy into her mouth and grinned.

“Nng…!”

 

Sure enough, Magilou continued buying whatever sweets and confectionaries she could get her hands on and ate them in front of Eleanor, all for the sake of watching her reaction each time. She would squirm and stare, and Magilou could practically feel the curses Eleanor was spewing at her in her head.

And as for Eleanor, she learned absolutely nothing in observing Magilou other than that she enjoyed talking to animals and that her ears would very subtly twitch when she seemed happy.

 

Eventually Magilou had her fill torturing the poor girl for her amusement and decided to wrap up the teasing with a bag of gummies. While they both made their way to the inn through an alleyway, Eleanor began to speak.

“You know, if anything, I’m quite worried about your health from eating all this candy.” Eleanor mentioned at her purchase. “You’re going to feel sick if you eat too much.”

“Oh, I appreciate the concern, but don’t worry. I know when I’ve had enough, and I’m pretty sure this is it.” Magilou replied, turning to her. “Frankly, I’m surprised you’ve made it this far with that bracelet on.”

“O-of course! An exorcist is trained with utmost discipline. Something like this won’t break me so easily!”

“She says, eyeing the bag of candy in my hands oh so eagerly.” Magilou teased.

 

But it was true. Despite the discipline Eleanor had been trained with, the bracelet was making it extraordinarily hard to not just reach out and grab the bag and eat the whole thing.

“If you want one, you can just ask, you know. I won’t blame you.” Magilou said, taking a candy out and tossing it in her mouth.

“I...refuse!” Eleanor struggled.

“Hmm...if you say so.” The witch took the last gummy from the bag. She watched Eleanor’s longing gaze follow the strawberry flavored sweet as she popped it into her mouth. Deciding on one last tease, Magilou stuck out her tongue with the gummy at Eleanor and winked, knowing it would evoke a tasteful reaction from her.

  
  


Then Eleanor snapped. She pushed Magilou against the wall, preventing her from escaping, before forcing her mouth open and mashing her own onto Magilou’s. Eleanor quickly used her tongue to swipe the gummy into her mouth and pulled away.

 

She relished the sweetness of it, finally sating her craving even for just a moment. Eleanor had thought it would be strawberry flavored from the red color, but it was in fact, actually cherry.   
Her mind was so distracted by the candy, Eleanor hadn’t even realized what she’d done until she noticed the red tint on Magilou’s cheek and their compromising position.  
  
Eleanor gasped, jumping back and clasping both her hands over her mouth.

 

“I-I’m sorry! I have no idea what came over me I just-!”

Magilou said nothing, equally in shock as Eleanor was at what had just occurred. Her hand was at her mouth, her face flushed red, and the empty bag was completely forgotten at her feet. Her eyes were looking away, trying to find anything else but Eleanor’s eyes.

“I...I’m gonna go ahead to the inn!” Eleanor ran away, leaving the witch behind. 

* * *

 

Later that night, the 6 regrouped at the inn, Magilou being one of the last. The others could sense a strange tension between their two malak users, but simply dismissed it as part of their quarrel. Eleanor’s face was pink the entire time and her hands were fidgety, while Magilou pretended as if nothing ever happened. When the group dispersed to their rooms, Eleanor continued to follow Magilou to settle their bet.

 

“Um...Magilou, about earlier, I-”

“Why, yes! That was rather bold of you. Trying to seduce a witch like that has serious consequences, you know!” Magilou laughed.

“T-That wasn’t my intention at all!” Eleanor stammered. “It was all because of this cursed bracelet that I did such...such shameless things!”

“Say what you want, but it still doesn’t change the fact that you technically lost. And you know what that means, don’t you?”

Eleanor sighed, putting a hand to her head.

 

“Yes. I’m well aware, and I will keep my word. No matter what bizarre or outrageous request you have, I am to fulfill it without opposition.”

“E~xactly!” Magilou sang. “It was very hard to come up with something thoroughly entertaining, but I think I’ve got just the thing. The most vile, most humiliating thing you could ever imagine! ”

“Very well.” Eleanor steeled herself, preparing for the worst possible request that could have come spewing out of Magilou’s mouth. All that she had to do was do it and get it over with.

Magilou took a deep breath.

 

“Kiss me again.”

 The words echoed in the room as they both stared in silence. Magilou, thinking that she’d broken poor Eleanor, shrugged and tried to retract her statement.

 

“...Or not! That was just a joke, but I thought you’d have a much better reaction than just- _mmf?!_ ”

 Suddenly, Eleanor stepped forward and cupped Magilou’s cheeks in her hands. She leaned down and pressed her lips against hers, immediately shutting Magilou up from saying anything else. She let the kiss linger a bit before separating and turning the other way in embarrassment.

 

“Was...that good enough for you?” Eleanor huffed. “Seriously...if that was all you wanted you could have just said so...”

Magilou’s eyed were still wide from shock that Eleanor really had done what she asked, without any word of resistance. However, she was satisfied and simply chuckled to herself in amusement.

 

“I wasn’t honestly expecting you to do it, but you still pass. You did what I asked.” She said.

“O-of course. I keep my word, after all.”

“...Magikazam!”

 

With that, all Eleanors cravings had ceased. The golden bangle suddenly unlocked itself from her wrist and fell to the floor in a clatter. Eleanor looked at her wrist, then down at her feet where the bracelet fell.

“Wait, what?” She asked. “But I lost the bet.”

“Sure, but I was going to say ‘Magikazam’ sooner or later, so I decided it would be best to just do it now! It was a simple locking arte that only requires a magic word to undo, dear Eleanor, and were you an amazing witch like me, you would have noticed it immediately!” Magilou explained.

“So you mean to tell me that not only were you actually the one who put it on, all I had to do was say Magikazam and all of this could have been avoided!?” Eleanor cried.

 

“Yep.”

 

Eleanor began violently shaking as she balled her hands into a fist.

 

“... _ **m** A **gi** L **o** U_…”

 

“Oh, I guess that’s my cue. Ciao!” Magilou ran off with a very, very angry Eleanor right on her tail.

 

“Get back here, you fiend!”

 

Laphicet and Rokurou heard the commotion from their room, immediately recognizing the voices.

 

“Are...they going to be okay?” Phi asked.

 

“I think Eleanor’s going to be fine, but Magilou not so much.” Rokurou answered. “How much do you want to bet that she’s dead witch meat by tomorrow morning?”

 

“Um...I’ll pass.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted them to smooch.


End file.
